


Swinging Time

by Basmathgirl



Series: A Moment In Time [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: A fluffy moment inside yet another cell.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Series: A Moment In Time [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147883
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Swinging Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own them, right!? How many more times…  
>  **A/N:** This was written and posted in 2010 because I promised someone something light and fluffy after an angsty fic.

Donna was nestled up against the Doctor as she woke abruptly from a brief sleep.

“Are we still here? I was hoping it had been a bad dream.” She sleepily eyed him and snuggled back into his warm embrace.

“’Fraid so,” he confirmed. “Here on the wonderful planet Erascon.”

Donna lifted her head and surveyed the cell they were sat in. It had all the usual: a dismally painted door, a flipping big lock, depressing walls, a table pretending to be a bed, a window only a mouse could climb up to and crawl out of, and a toilet pan of some sort that normally wouldn’t be seen outside of a Northern France motorway stop-off! All those little thoughtful things that impressed Donna so much. Not!

“With it’s equally wonderful hospitality suite. You really must give me the address of the person responsible so that I can send them a ‘Thank you’ note,” Donna sarcastically told him.

The Doctor chuckled, and gave her a squeeze. “I’ve been in worse.”

“I’m sure you have,” she agreed. “You’d think you would have worked out how to order ahead when we visit places.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” he mildly protested. He lifted one hand and gently stroked her cheek whilst saying, “I wasn’t the one that did anything wrong this time, was I?”

“Okay, I was the one that…” She gave him a giggle. “…was very naughty this time.”

“I’ll say you were.” He reached down the few centimetres between them to press his lips against hers. “You were the one that jumped me in public,” he murmured next to her mouth.

“You what?” she snorted. “I think you slightly misread that.” She drew back and did a pretend glare to add emphasis. “For your information I kissed you, and I might have swung my hand closer to your bum than I should have done.”

“‘Swung’?” he echoed, and looked at her incredulously. “Since when did swinging your hand also mean making contact in that way?”

“Now you’re making it sound wrong, when all I did was… maybe… squeeze you… just a bit,” she laughed, feeling she might be losing this argument.

“‘Squeeze’? Are you sure you want to stick with that word?” he teased, now that he smelt ‘blood’.

“All right. I didn’t just squeeze; I added in a fondle,” she admitted reluctantly.

“You certainly did,” he enthused before he grinned broad and smugly at her.

“Are you saying you didn’t enjoy it?” she quizzed him, lifting herself to try and get a height advantage.

“Oh no. In fact, I enjoyed it enormously; enough to let you do it again,” he admitted, and gave her a little eyebrow waggle.

“What else do you want me to do again, so that I know what to add to the list?” she pondered, with a wiggle of her nose at him.

“Hmm…” He drew her lips closer to him again. “What would you say to a skimpy nightdress?”

“Er… Hello skimpy nightdress?” she mused.

The Doctor roared with laughter. When he calmed down he began to place small delicate kisses from her ear to her mouth. “You are the most brilliant, gorgeous, sexy,…”

The cell door clanged open, and an Erasconian guard barked at them, “Time to go!”

“Typical. Just when I was starting to enjoy myself,” Donna tutted for the Doctor to hear.

They shared a brief kiss, got up, and left the cell holding hands.


End file.
